Girl In The Mirror
by Slo Motion
Summary: Ruthie Camden shares her point of view about her feelings of many different things in life. Things like love, hate, fame, family, friends, and just life in general. Discontinued because I hate this story XD
1. Life In My World

Girl In The Mirror  
  
AN: Ok this is basically a continued version of "What Its Like To Be Me"  
  
Chapter 1: Life In My World  
  
I lay on my bed in my room in the dark listening to the noise below me. It was my family. Making the infernal racket below me. I could hear them all moving about and making all kinds of noises. My mom was in the kitchen making dinner, my dad was in there with her and they were talking about something, Matt who was visiting with his wife Sara were tending to their new born daughter Tina, Mary who was also visiting with her husband Carlos were watching TV and had the volume on MAX, Lucy and Kevin were auguring about something, Ben was visiting was chatting with Robbie, Simon and Cecelia were having one of their pointless fights, and the twins; Sam and David were running around the house with the dog Happy.  
  
I hate my family sometimes. Because they AWLAYS have to have a say in MY life. Always telling me how to do this and that. Sure I love them, but they really piss me off sometimes and tonight's one of those times.  
  
"Can you guys please keep it down" I yell to them but I get no respond I'm not surprised they never listen to me no one does.  
  
After getting up off my bed and slamming my door in annoyance I lay back down on my bed and stair up at the ceiling and sigh. Will they ever shut up I ask myself? Apparently they won't. I look out the window and say.  
  
"God I hate my life sometimes."  
  
I know my life isn't a living hell, but it feels like it sometimes. Sometimes I just wanna be invisible. But sadly I can't I have to live my life and that's they way it will always be. 


	2. Crashing To Rock Bottom

A\N: I'm sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I was having a lock of ideas for this story. But I've come up with ideas. It will be about Ruthie's thoughts of her life. Ok?  
  
Note: Sorry if this is bad. I found this written in my history notebook.  
  
Chapter 2: Crashing To Rock Bottom  
  
Life can suck sometimes. You know what I mean, its like one minute your on top of the world, and then your falling down to rock bottom. My older sister Mary learned that lesson a few years ago.  
  
I feel like I'm slowly hitting rock bottom. Like I'm crashing, and I'm beyond saving.  
  
You know some people don't give a flying crap about other people. They only care about themselves. Those people want money, good looks, fame, and other crap. Well those people can burn in Hell. I hate people like that!  
  
So it is true, I'm crashing into rock bottom. And I'm not going to be saved.  
  
~*~*~End Of Chapter 2~*~*~  
  
A\N: Sorry it was so short. This is just something I wrote out of pure boredom. Review if you want.  
  
-Alexa 


	3. Black Rose Of Hate

Disclaimer: If I owned 7th Heaven, I'd be rich, which I'm not.  
  
Chapter 3: Black Rose Of Hate  
  
Hate.  
  
It's a funny word. It means that you despise someone with the deepest, darkest, coldest passion there is.  
  
Hate is to loathe your enemies, and sometimes possibly, people who you thought were your friends.  
  
Think of it this way. Love is like a red rose, beautiful, bright, a sign of love, happiness, and full of life.  
  
And hate is like a black rose, ugly, dark, a sign of pure loathing, anger, and dead.  
  
Everyone tries to give red roses and not black. But why won't people give black roses a chance.  
  
People, like my family, who are all "happy-go-lucky", believe that hating someone is a pure sin. But you can't like everyone who comes into your life; it's a fact.  
  
So, why don't people take the black rose once and awhile?  
  
I don't know.  
  
But I wish I did.  
  
~**~End Of Chapter 3~**~  
  
A\N: Do you like it? I'll have chapter 4 typed up soon.  
  
-Alexa 


	4. Unicorns

**A/N: **I know I haven't updated this story in AGES, but here's a new chapter.

**Chapter 4: Unicorns**

The weird unicorns visited me again in my dreams last night.

They talked to me.

They told me to do things. Bad things with a gun and a knife.

I told my mom. She said I have an overactive imagination.

"Oh Ruthie, you 12-year-olds and your little games. Of course, you know, your little unicorn friends are not really real," Mom tells me.

"But, they are," I insist. "They are real. Mom, they talk to me when I'm sleeping. They're not my friends. They tell me to kill."

My mom hugs me, "Oh Ruthie, you're sooooooooooo silly!"

She doesn't believe me. No one ever believes me when I tell about the unicorns.

Oh Ruthie, they say, don't be silly. Unicorns are not real.

But they are real. They haunt me in my sleep.

I see them.

I hear them.

They are there.

In fact, the unicorns are talking to me right now. They're dancing around in my head.

Kill, you must kill, they chant.

No, I won't give in. I'm stronger than that.

And then, the unicorns leave my head an empty blank hole.


	5. People Are Strange

**Chapter 5: People Are Strange**

People baffle me. Really, they do.

Some people are way too happy.

Whilst others are dark and depressed.

While others are just plain old mean and nasty.

I am afraid to admit it to myself, but I want to be more like them. The people.

I want to walk like a person.

I want to talk like a person.

I want to breathe. I want to be a person.

People are strange. Yet, I want to be one of them.


	6. Christina Banks

**Chapter 6: Christina Banks**

Damn, do I hate the school year. Tests, homework, popular kids picking on you, teachers that hate your guts…it's all too overwhelming.

I used to be popular. I used to be a polished Barbie doll.

But then, unlike many others, I got a chance to escape.

I found out that Christina Banks, my supposed "best friend", was saying all this crap behind my back. She was calling me a skanky liar, and saying that she was only my friend because she felt sorry for me.

I ditched Christina right after that. Only, I felt bad for her…pretending to be something she's not.

Christina and I hate each other now.

Christina likes to torment me.

Christina considers tears treasure.

But no matter how mean and nasty she is to me, I still pity her.

That's right, I pity Christina Banks.

Christina lives a lie. Not only is she pretending to be something she's not, she has become something she's not.

Christina Banks. Once a good friend, turned evil.

Christina and I had always promised each other that we would remain true to ourselves, no matter what. But look at Christina now.

Well, at least one of us is living up to that promise.

Farwell Christina Banks, my once good friend.

And hello, Barbie wannabe.


End file.
